Sueños
by Lady Macduff
Summary: sueños con olor a sangre! Todas tus pasiones se focalizan allí? Amigo necesitas un psicologo!


El calor que emanaba de la hoguera era soporífero, sin embargo seguía allí, leyendo. Su comportamiento no era el natural, puesto que era más de la media noche y seguía allí y, además, leyendo. Las cosas no estaban en su debido orden. De pronto una voz en su oído lo sacó de su encanto:

-Leyendo,eh?- la persona que dijo eso se sentó luego a su lado

-Eh...si...no tenía sueño...y tu que haces?

-Yo? Nada

Por una extraña razón se sintió atraído a ver la corta pollera de la persona que estaba a su lado, era mujer. Ella lo miró con ojos picaros y sonrío. Tomó la mano de él y la colocó en su pierna, por debajo de su falda y muy cerca de ropa interior. Él se asustó.

-Deja de soñar..- le susurró nuevamente y luego procedía a lamer suavemente su oreja.

-Espera!!... aquí hay un error!! Tú eres mi amiga...- gritó él sacando su mano y alejándose

-Wahh... y no te gusto? No te parezco linda, atractiva?- le preguntó ella sin siquiera enojarse y sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Si...- respondió con un hilo de voz- pero eres mi amiga, Herm, no quiero aprovecharme ni nada

-Blah, blah... el tiempo es dinero, Ron

-Que...?

Ella se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besarlo. En comienzo hubo resistencia, pero luego Ron comenzó a devolverle el beso. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de una manera malévola, entonces se separó de los labios de él y recorrió su cuello. Primero besándolo, luego mordiéndolo. Ron solo largaba pequeños suspiros.

Se separaron un poco y el chico notó como su propia sangre goteaba por el mentón de su mejor amiga, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar había caído en un estado semi dormido. Ella se levantó y le indicó que la siguiera.

Atravesaron varios corredores sin sentir el mero pánico de encontrarse con el celador. Mientras caminaban, ella se cambiaba de ropas, de la falda y pulóver pasaba a un extraño vestido con la espalda descubierta y un gran escote. No parecía sentir frío pese a que era febrero. Llegaron a una sala similar a la cámara secreta y ella se sentó en una especie de trono. Él seguía en su estado de zombi y la miraba embobado. Se sentó de rodillas en uno de los escalones del trono de Hermione, mientras ella lo miraba con picardía. Por más que quisiera cambiar de posición no podía, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba de una manera adecuada, pero si le permitió acercarse más a ella. Hermione le pasó la mano por el pelo y luego por el rostro, tomándolo por la barbilla para que la mirar a los ojos:

-Y dime... te parezco bonita?

-La más hermosa- le respondió con voz autómata embozando una débil sonrisa

-Me quieres?

-Si

-Me amas?

-Mucho

Hermione sonrió nuevamente. Se inclinó y lo besó con pasión. Cuando se separaron un poco, ambos necesitaban un poco de aire, ella nuevamente habló:

-Yo soy la reina... tu serás mi rey?

-Como tu quieras

-Jiji... será mio?

-Soy tuyo- le respondió poniéndose de pie mirándola con malicia.

Ella se puso de pie también comenzó a acariciarle la nuca con una mano.

-Muy bien, muy bien

Ron cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió abrir. Notó que no estaba más en aquel tugurioso lugar, ni estaba Hermione. Estaba en su cama. Miró el reloj, las 6.30. Tenía tiempo por lo que se metió en la ducha. Salió se vistió y espero a Harry para ir al Gran salón a desayunar. Cuando llegaron allí la decoración allí era sumamente extraña, como si fuera eternamente de noche. Supuso que era alguna loca idea de Dumbledore y se dispuso a comer su cereal. Luego de unos minutos entró al lugar Hermione y Ron sintió un escalofrío: _tranquilízate, era solo un sueño, _pensó mientras una gotita de juego de calabaza resbalaba por sus labios. Ella prácticamente corrió y lo besó sin decirle nada, haciendo desaparecer la gotita. Él se quedo paralizado.

-Mi postre- murmuró ella

-Te sientes bien, Hermione?

-Claro...mi rey

El joven abrió mucho los ojos, realmente había sido un sueño o fue realidad. Hermione notó la confusión de él y decidió hablar.

-Ron, vamos... eres el rey de los vampiros y yo, tu reina.

-Va-va-vampiros?!!!

-Aja, somos los reyes...jajaja- estalló en una alocada carcajada, mientras él miraba a su alrededor confundido. Pero todos lo miraban con ojos rojos y embozaban malignas sonrisas, donde dejaban ver sus reluciente colmillos. Hasta los profesores estaban en ese estado. Todos al unísono dijeron lo mismo con voz solemne: **Salve el rey!!**

Ron nuevamente cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir. Otro sueño, más horrible que el anterior.

-Dooo... no debí comer esas ranas de chocolate....

Fue como habitualmente hacía al Gran Salón, donde todo era como siempre, el sol radiante sobre los campos nevados indicaba la próxima primavera. Todos desayunaba tranquilos sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo. Comió tranquilo, pero no logró ver a su amiga hasta el medio día, sabia que ella estaba un poco engripada y pese que sufría por ello había decidido faltar a las clases de la mañana. Cuando Hermione se acercó a sus amigos, Ron pegó un grito al verla:

-AHHH!! Qué tienes en la cara??!!- gritó señalando una mancha roja en el mentó de su amiga

-Ay, Ron, es salsa de tomate- le respondió con fastidió limpiándose- hoy comí spaghetti.- agregó mostrándole el dedo con el pequeño sobrante de salsa.

Ron tomó su mano, más bien el dedo, y lo chupó de una manera y en cierto punto sexy.

-Mhh, si... salsa de tomate definitivamente.

Comenzó a alejarse mientras Hermione miraba consternada a Harry y este giraba la cabeza en señal de negación y luego hacía el gesto de que estaba loco.

-Hey, apúrense!!- les gritó desde la mitad del pasillo

-Ah, si- respondieron ellos echándose a correr.  
  
Fin

NdA: Wahhh... estoy muy aburrida y publico mis fics TT...alguien lee esto??


End file.
